Homogeneous polyethylenes and EPRs are elastomeric copolymers and terpolymers used in such applications as hose and tubing, wire and cable, gaskets, and single ply roofing. They are usually formulated with fillers, oils, processing aids, and stabilizing agents.
The EPRs are presently manufactured commercially in solution and slurry processes with soluble vanadium catalysts. These processes are very expensive to run, requiring solvent removal and steam stripping steps. In addition, these solution catalysts do not provide satisfactory particle morphology in a fluidized bed. Improvement in these processes would be desirable and, particularly, the development of a gas phase process to produce these same products would be more economically attractive because little post-reaction cost will be incurred, and particle morphology would, expectedly, be improved.
One of the catalyst systems selected to produce these polymers in the gas phase is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,842. Typically, the catalyst system is comprised of a catalyst precursor, which is the reaction product of vanadium trichloride and an electron donor, the precursor being reacted with an aluminum containing modifier, and impregnated into a silica support; a promoter such as chloroform; and a triisobutylaluminum cocatalyst. This catalyst system produces a compositionally heterogeneous resin. It does achieve good particle morphology, but the non-uniform composition and broad molecular weight distribution results in polyethylene products with poor transparency and poor heat-sealing properties. In addition, EPRs made with this catalyst exhibit poor cure and contain much high temperature crystallinity. This is believed to be the result of poorly distributed propylene, and, in the case of the EPDMs, poorly distributed diene.